Those Bright Eyes
by th1nk4lot
Summary: This has nothing to do with the story line but has been in my head for ages and ages. I really suck at summaries so please read and tell me what you think.


Title: Those Bright Eyes

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Some moments through the lives of Callie, Arizona and their family

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual

**_A/N Hey so this is my first fic in a long time, so be nice :-/ I'm hoping to get to write a bit more now that I have my own space. That's right I have bought my own flat and moved to the city goooooo me J any way I hope you enjoy reading and feedback is always welcome._**

**_Chapter 1_**

Thirty six hours. It has been thirty six hours since I have left the hospital. Thirty six hours of hell, people rushing from room to room, the sound of pained filled screaming filling the ER making a chill run down my spine.

It had been a rough day to start with as soon as I had entered the hospital. There was a huge collision evolving a tour coach and a SUV. I got bombarded by doctors as soon as I entered, all shouting for me, telling me what they have got, telling me their patients injuries asking me for help, for me to save their patient, it felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, people relying on my expertise, my precision of work to save their child, their partner, their loved one.

But only one patient stood out, one out of all the patients that I had seen, this one patient's face has been permanently imbedded in my brain from the moment I saw her, from the moment my eyes connected with hers. Every time I close my eyes I see the face, the tear stained cheeks, the messy blond curls cascading over her shoulders but what stood out the most were the huge dimples and the big bright blue eyes filled with so much pain from her injuries, seeing the terror in her eyes broke my heart. I wanted to pick her up and hold her close and fix her, heal her, give her life back so that she could grow up and run around and play chase with her brothers and sisters.

Looking at that young girl made my heart beating faster, it was if I knew her, she was so familiar but yet so different. It was as if I was looking into such familiar eyes like I had seen them before. But as soon as I seen those eyes begging me, pleating for me to help save her...they were gone.

Six hours we battle to control the bleeding, to stable her to get a normal heart rate. It was if she was testing me, pushing me to my limits, as if she was holding on to every ounce of hope, every last chance that she had she was trying to hold on to.

Six hours she held on for, six hours she battled the pain, the fear, the darkness. But after the six hours she couldn't hold on any longer, I couldn't stop the bleeding, I couldn't stabilise her, to get her heart to beat normal in a steady rhythm. I let her down, I broke my promise. She believed in me and I let her down.

Walking out of the hospital I stopped to sit on one of the benches, taking deep breaths, trying to not let the tears that are threatening to come and spill over. I lean back against the bench and look up at the surprisingly clear night, the stars are bright and there's a cold breeze blowing across my face and through my hair.

I close my eyes. Still breathing deeply, I rest my head against the back of the bench. As soon as my eyes are closed the face of the young girl flashes in front of me, her eyes are so clear. So bright and shinning and her dimples are out in full force it's then I realise who exactly she reminds me of. The two people who she reminds me of, the two people who I share my life with, the two most important people that are in my life.

Just thinking about them calms my rapidly beating heart to a steady rhythm I open my eyes and stare up at the bright stars. As I look up to the stars, looking over all of them, there's one that stands out, one that's brighter than all of them. That's when I know that two year old Emma Paterson is safe and away from all the pain and fear. Her eyes shining bright just like the star.

I'm broke from my thoughts as someone sits down next to me, I don't need to look over to see who it is as I feel a warm hand being placed in mine and lacing my fingers with theirs. I know exactly who it is, the same person who I have been madly in love with since she kissed me in the dirty bar bathroom almost five years ago.

The same woman that has been by my side through the ups and down of my work, my family and even my own personal life, she has been there right by my side, making sure that I don't fall, holding my hand and telling me that 'everything is going to be ok' and holding me tight as though she is protecting me.

"Are you ok" she says in a soft voice almost a whisper. She squeezes my hand and I take a deep breath still looking up at the stars, I feel my heart start to beat faster and my eyes begin to well up.

"She was two years old...two years old" I croak out my voice cracking and my vision beginning to get blurry from the tears that are threatening to fall.

"You done everything that you could Calliope...more than enough...you battled for over six hours...you done the best you could but her injuries were just to severe" It's true I did do everything that I could more than enough...but I still feel as though I failed that little girl.

"When I looked into those little girls eyes I saw Natalia, Arizona, She had these big bright blue eyes that reminded me of our daughter, everything about her Ari...everything about her made me think of Natalia... as if it was her that was on the operating table" I feel a tear spill over and run down my cheek. I don't bother to wipe it away I just don't have the energy to.

I know that Ari was thinking the same as she doesn't say anything. She squeezes my hand again and starts to rubbed soothing circles over the back of my hand. She knows that she doesn't have to say anything that only being here is helping me. I take a deep breath in and lift my head and turn my gaze to the other set of blue eyes that have my heart, as I look deep into her eyes I see concern, pride and love swirling around staring right back at me.

I lean forward slightly and press my lips against hers ever so softly, it's not a chaste kiss more a small kiss of love, to say thank you for being here.

"Thank you" I whisper pulling back and lean my forehead against hers still looking into her eyes I can never get enough of those eyes. She gives me a small smile and places a last kiss on my lips and sits back.

"How about we go and pick up our daughter and take her home and snuggle into bed" Ari says as she continues to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"That sounds perfect...Thank you...and thank you for being here..." I say quietly as I give her hand a squeeze.

"There's nowhere else that I would rather be than right by your side, I will always be here when you need be no matter what. I love you so much Calliope"

"I love you too Ari so so much" she lifts her free hand to my face resting her palm against my cheek and I instantly lean into her as though I have been doing it all my live. She brushes away the tears that have fallen down my cheek. She leans forward pressing her lips against mine with a little more pressure than the first kiss. She pulls back and places one last kiss on my forehead.

"Come on lets go pick our daughter up and get you both home" she says as she stands up holding out her hand for me to take.

I take her hand and get up from the bench my limbs screaming out in protest wanting to rest from the many hours that I have been on my feet. As I lace my fingers with hers and we make our way towards the car thinking that as long as she is by my side I will be able to get through everything.

**A/N...So what did you think? I don't know wither I should do multiple chapter or leave it as it is, you decide.**


End file.
